Northern Light
|location= Fiore }} Northern Light (北極光, Hokkyokukō) is a rather ancient, independent guild that is located in the northern reaches of Fiore. The guild's relative anonymity stems from their only team's skill in making sure that the guild and its location remain a secret. Thus they often fly under the radar in most battles, particularly large scale events such as the Dragon Festival. Its only known ally is Crime Sorcière, another independent guild situated in Fiore. History Due to their secretive ways, large chunks of their history and whereabouts remain unknown. One of the few things that is known about them is that they are all female guild. However, it wasn't always this way, as the Northern Light (formerly Sea Wolf) guild used to be an all-male guild that had established close ties with Mermaid Heel, an all-female guild. It was noted that the relationship between the two guilds was similar to a brother and sister institutions. However, when the catalyst occurred that turned an all male guild into an all female one is something that can only be hypothesized, though many assume it began with the current guildmaster. The guild is also known for its longevity, as it has only been through two guild masters in its entire existence, an existence that is rumored to be longer than Fairy Tail. There is word of a secret magic being used, though no one knows the magic's name or origins, other than it existing as a heirloom passed from guild master to guild master. S-Class Trial It is an event that occurs every couple of years if not more frequently, especially as the guild grows and adds members. People say there are usually about two to three parts to the trial, with the number changing each year. Also, it is said that type of trials that take place also change each year. This year's trial is made up of three (potentially four or five) nominees that will go with the guildmaster to a classified portion of the guild's property. The results of this are later shown by Aojiro becoming an S-Class Mage, defeating the S-Class Nominee Ritoku in a 1 on 1 battle for the final. Thus, the number of S-Class mages in their midst grew by one. However, they would be reduced to one after Aojiro Ruri unceremoniously announces her departure from the guild, something that both surprised and disturbed her fellow guildmates. In particular, they noticed that something seemed off about her, as she more distant and colder, something that worried them greatly. While they were tempted to go after her, the single look Aojiro persuaded to not do so. That didn't mean they wouldn't keep tabs on her, something that would lead to some interesting discoveries on their part. In an effort to fill the void left by Aojiro Ruri, Julianna would announce another trial a few years later, composed of the second place Ritoku, Selene Truthbrook, and Kochi Yūyami, their resident phoenix slayer. As per tradition, they would be taken by the guildmaster to a secluded location that falls under the property of the Northern Light guild. There, they would commence the trials necessary for determining which of the three would join Mariana as one of two S-Class Mages in the guild. Members